


The Best Medicine

by primreceded



Category: Silent Hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	The Best Medicine

**Title:** The Best Medicine  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Fandom:** Silent Hill movie verse  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable settings and or themes belong to Roger Avery, Christophe Gans, Konami, and others. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Rose DaSilva  
 **Prompt:** Humor @ [drabbles20in20](http://community.livejournal.com/drabbles20in20)  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **W/C:** 100  
 **A/N:** This was a tough prompt and I'm still not 100% satisfied with it, but.

She can't remember the last time she laughed. Or smiled. Life here is a colorless, frigid void that lacks everything else, let alone humor. Even her daughter (or rather what is pretending to be her daughter, for she isn't quite sure what's inside is wholly Sharon) has not so much as cracked a smile. There was so much laughter and joy here, Before. The airy giggle of Sharon, the great, booming laugh of her husband. And now there is nothing.

She thinks they should be happy, finally happy and away from that hell, but it's still like they're trapped there.


End file.
